


The Prince and His Other Half

by Glooperslimeball



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, Slime, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Glooperslimeball
Summary: Nightmare is a prince, whom is turning twenty years old. As tradition, he is to choose a villager to have dinner for.But before that even happens, he finds himself making an unusual deal.





	The Prince and His Other Half

The sun arose once more, blanketing the village and its people with the warmth it brought. Above one could see on the top of the castle the king raising his staff to allow the light to welcome another day... However deeper in the castle walls, someone groaned on their bed burrowing deeper into his bed sheets at the annoying light that billowed into his room "uuugh.... I want more sleep..." They grunted loudly as he snuggled in the warm and coolness of his bedding in his large bed. 

Although instead of sleeping in, a smaller child ran into the room "NIGHTMARE DID YOU SEE DAD RAISE THE SUN AGAIN?!?" they shouted jumping onto the huge bed with a flop, kicking the air right out of their non-lungs. Nightmare was forced awake as he grabbed his brother off his chest putting him onto the ground "Yes yes... He does it every morning without fail" he sighed after setting the smaller down he went to rub the black crust from his eyes. This was Nightmare, a monster skeleton prince whom _hated_ mornings and sunshine. All he wanted was to sleep in but how could he deny his cute younger brother love and affection? Who's cuteness sliced through his cold unloving heart? He could see Dream just bouncing in place with Glee "brother brother! Let's go by the pond!" To which Nightmare shook his head "not today, I have to talk to Dad-" to which Dream excitedly interrupted him "OH OH! YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOU GET TO EAT SOMEONE!" He crossed his arms pouting "Huff... Your so lucky brother, I have to wait four more years until I get to do it" 

Nightmare sighed, yeah his 20th birthday was coming up this month and he... Well, he wasn't prepared too much or like the idea of eating and... What not. He got up from the bed stretching then walking lazily to the wardrobe "go on, get Dream I have to get dressed" he showed off the younger. Dream stuck out his tongue at him "Bleg! You should have been ready hours ago!" As he ran off from the room.

Nightmare looked away frowning... Whispering "brother your the lucky one...." He saw last year's... meal with Dad and it terrified him seeing them swell slightly as the villager struggled and... The sounds. He really didn't want to experience that himself. He got his outfit together, belt, robe, boots with socks, and last but not least his golden crown with a moon carved in it. He put a hand to the crown, a small happy memory of his father put it on him crowning him the future King of Night.

He opened the large wooden door to his room, locking it behind as he strode down the stone corridor many flags and rugs deciding every inch to his living quarters. He walked past a few servants and their children, along with maids cleaning dust. This was all daily for Nightmare, nothing changes except for this month being his... As his father put it "growing steps to becoming an adult!" Yeah yeah... He looked up to the torches which were along the side of the walls unlit as it was day time of course. What could he do? He didn't want to harm anyone or absorb them into his body... And heaven forbid he didn't want to _choose_ someone. He finally reached the dining room seeing that his family was waiting for them.

In the front of the table, adorned in his golden armor and crown in the shape of the sun was his father. He stared intently into Nightmare but it wasn't a disappointment... More of a bright grin since this was usual for those born of the night as himself. The King, even as his father, had this aurora of dominating nature able to take down the strongest of foes... It was quite intimidating. His very stature was that of a powerful ruler whom many have feared... But loved so much. He nodded to the purple-clad son as he spoke "Ah yes... The complete family is here!" he Bellowed with happiness as he motioned for his eldest son to sit.

Across from the table, was his mother a noble looking skeleton with a stern face... one that just screamed traditional and formal. She was adorned in a veil of dark purple, crown in the shape of a full moon behind her head... while she herself wore a gown with stars of all kinds on it. She watched Nightmare carefully as he too motioned for him to sit on the other side of Dream, but closer to her own self. She was always silent... so much many forgot the sound of her voice even. Was she mute? Not really she just preferred to be silent and unspeaking. 

Nightmare nodded walking forward and to his spot on the table sitting down and seeing his food served to him by the other maids as he looked it all over... Midnight soup, with roasted bulb onions and a leg of chicken with eggs, scrabbled. He picked up a fork and dug in carefully munched the food finding it cooked to perfection... his brother and father had the opposite of his and his mothers meal which was sunny side up eggs, Morning soup with cooled potato. It was a silent breakfast with only a few noises of approval over the meal... before finally Nightmare paused and spoke "... father, can I talk to you later about... my birthday" he paused as he looked up to his father to see their reaction as they gave a grin 

"Your birthday! oh yes we should talk about the decor, guests and-" 

"father I do not want to eat someone" 

He could see his fathers look go from glee to slow frown then soft anger as he put a hand to the table "... you choose to go against the tradition of our elders?" he asked looking a bit more annoyed that his eldest son would be not wanting to follow years and years of tradition just for what?! 

Nightmare stuttered as he tried to keep his words together as he put a hand his side rubbing his arm nervously "I... I don't... Want to do such a thing..." He spoke the last bit softly feeling quite put on the spot but it was his fault since he started the conversation in the first place. 

The King put a finger to his temple rubbing it with mighty frustration "... Child I normally do not get upset but to just deny generations of tradition... Just because "you don't want to" isn't a good excuse" to which he put one hand to the table "imagine if I stopped raising the sun because I "didn't want to" how would that effect our kingdom?" 

Nightmare looked away awkwardly "I... Um... Feel those are two different... Things..." He felt himself shrink at his fathers words hitting hard. Comparing these two things weren't fair... 

His father slammed a hand to the table... he pulled it away with a loud scrape of metal gauntlet ".... I am done with breakfast" as he stood up wood screeching on the ground and just angerly stepped away from the table before things escalated. 

Nightmare now felt like crap, how could he anger his father like this? He looked to his younger brother for something just to have even him look slightly disappointed... He dare not turn to his mother whom would be even more... Angry. 

He quickly ate the rest of breakfast not saying another word after that... He dare not speak given what he already had done. Infact, the only noise in the room was the soft clicks of metal on plates. 

Nightmare tried to leave once done only to be followed behind by his little brother, whom just stayed quiet until out of view and skull shot of their mother... Once they were he gasped and exclaimed "brother! You honestly _don't _want to eat someone for your birthday!? But it's special!!" He tugged at the elders sleeve giving him a pouting look "you are so lucky!! Yet you choose not to engage in such a thing!?"__

__Nightmare had enough as he shoved his brother aside "you know, maybe I rather not have someone DIE inside of me, or absorb their bodies!!" He shouted in anger at the smaller then paused "I feel... It's wrong" he mumbled the last bit feeling quite awkward. It was hard enough being the elder of the Kings Son, since Dream was seen higher up than him... He wanted to make his dad proud but... How could he go though with such a thing? He didn't want this one bit... He could see the smaller hurt by his words and sighed deeply as he quickly ran off leaving them behind..._ _

__There was a pond which since birth the entire royal family had picnics next to, fed the ducks, and played with a golden ball... Once the family stopped having picnics Nightmare and Dream made it a goal to keep the pond as beautiful as they could with getting rid of weeds, bark, and anything that stained it's beautiful waves... It was the one thing Nightmare treasured more than anything he owned. He ran past the guards and deep into the gardens hidden away from all around with it's deep foliage of plants. It was out of view from everyone and he preferred that. Once he arrived to the entrance, he took a deep breath panting from having dashed away as fast as he could from the younger... Hell everything not just them. He panted for a little bit catching his breath then... Deeper he went past the Bougainvillea flowers below decorating the sides of the entry way which was like a hall down to the bright exit... Flowers were all in display here like Bluebells, Gazanias, and Lantanas. It was quite a sight, and all done by careful planning of the two skele boys with their love of nature. Heck, even Nightmare paused to put a careful hand on one of the Gazanias observing it's orangish yellowish beauty... But the best was yet to come. He kept his nice brisk pace as he finally made it to the gorgeous part and his pride and joy! The grass around was evenly cut, the tree which was slightly drooping to give a wonderful shade from the heat, the pond with it's tiger lillies on top of a gunky oil like water, bushes to the side neatly.... Wait. Nightmare had to take a double take to see the water.... It looked... It looked... He ran to it falling to his knees as he tried to see in. It was disgusting!! It had this thick gooey texture like... Like some kind of moss or slime. It blanketed the entire pond! He... He was at a loss of words. What happened!? How could this happen in the span of a single day!?? His pride and joy tarnished by some absolutely revolting goo... No no he had to fix this some how...__

__Dream meanwhile, was walking though the halls quite sorrowing given the situation. His father was angry, mother disappointed, and he felt betrayed by his only brother... What could be done? He just kept walking deeper into the halls finding himself at the entrance to the castle looking out to the bridge which many walked in and from to his home. Maybe he should go visit his friends and see how they were doing... Yeah. Maybe they could talk sense into his older brother for disobeying their fathers wishes as well as the kingdom._ _

__Nightmare had gotten the thickest stick he could, from the tree after climbing it "sorry Martha... I just need to borrow this" he spoke hand to the trunk. He lifted up the thick branch and took a deep breath.... And plunged it into the waters with a loud sloppy pop! Once in... It didn't move, no matter how much pressure he applied to the branch "wh... What!?" He tugged, pulled, and kicked the damn thing but it didn't budge one bit! What the hell was this soupy thing!? He turned to it as he gave a loud shout "this is MY Pond you... You grungy old swamp!" He then lifted his foot stomping into the stuff... Only to be taken back as it had moved aside from his foot then wrap around it tugging suddenly making them fall to the grass below "AH?! HELP!!!" he shouted grabbing whatever he could to prevent this thing! Oh god he could hear weird suckling noises as he pulled him in by force up to his waist as he dug his hands into the dirt "DREAM!! HELP!!"... But no one was coming. He was alone in this place... More of the gunky goo swirled around with tentacles wrapping around his shoulders, one arm already taken as the other reached out "HELP! PLEASE AN- BLURP BLUARP" his words cut off as it managed to suck him down like some muddy quicksand... His mouth filled with the sickening texture of dirt. He let out a tear from his eyes before they too, were sucked in... Only thing out was his arm which twitched from the movement.... Then his hand... Finally his fingers disappeared as well with a loud pop._ _

__The Prince was no more... Even the branch was sucked in along with him..._ _

__And no one would know what happened or where he went...._ _


End file.
